Dimitri Goes Driving with Edelgard
by Starkller919
Summary: Just a nice quick fanfiction that's based on the Daughters' album, You Don't Get What You Want.


**It's been a while since I'd even wrote a fanfiction, so I'll just write a pretty dark and grim 3 Houses fanfiction between Edelgard and Dimitri. Fanfiction is based off of the Daughters album, You Don't Get What You Want. **

"Dimitri, please stop this," Edelgard exclaimed as she was listening to Dimitri's savage and vicious screams of hatred.

"Let me in Edelgard, let me in Edelgard. I just want to talk to you!" Dimitri exclaimed. His blood curdling cries were obvious that he didn't wanted to just 'talk' to Edelgard. His hands were bruised from banging them on the steel doors Edelgard was behind in. Late at night, with no one around to hear the conflict occurring.

"Dimitri, whatever I did to wrong you, I am very sorry!" She yelled in retaliation.

"That's not the damn point, you still fucked me up. To think I could trust you! HA! What a idiot I was! Knocking, and knocking. Just let me in!" Dimitri laughed manically.

"Please… Just stop this madness, why even go this far?" Edelgard began to cry faintly.

"You just don't work at all do you? Why cry when it's all your fault? You were the one who made me like this, why feel so entitled to even ask me anything!? You stupid little bitch... " Dimitri slowly pounded his fist onto the steel door. "COME ON! OPEN THIS DOOR! LET ME IN!"

"Please just stay away from me Dimitri! This isn't right!" Edelgard cried in fear and desperation.

"This isn't right? This isn't right? What an absolute joke you are! This is the punishment you deserve… JUST LET ME IN!"

"Dimitri… I know you're better than this, just don't hurt me!"

"Telling me what to do? You think you know what I'm even going through right now. You bent the key to my body, you fucked everything up. There's no going back from this… OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Dimitri with his raw strength and anger, ripped the steel door off of the hinges and before Edelgard could even do anything, Dimitri grabbed ahold of her arm tightly. Then to realise that Dimitri was armed with a knife in his right hand.

"What… What are you going to do with me?!" Edelgard exclaimed. Dimitri proceeded to tie up Edelgard's mouth by tearing off a piece of his own clothing.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up and come with me!" Dimitri literally dragged Edelgard's arm towards a car he parked nearby.

"W-Why are you taking me to your car?!"

"You'll find out and see, now get in, and stay silent!" The two of them got into the car and drove off, the smell of the car's engine roared through the night, the speed of the vehicle steadily increasing. The cool burning of the engine struggling to go any faster.

_Long Road, No Turns by Daughters plays on the radio of the car. _

"I cannot tell you how much I've been waiting to do this to you," Dimitri chuckled. Edelgard tried to pull herself out of the car, but failed.

"Don't even try that with me El, You're still think that I'm that stupid huh? What a joke you are, what a joke I am!" Dimitri began to breathe harder and harder, looking more and more constipated at the second.

Dimitri drove the car off the bridge. Into the ocean, with no sounds of the two of them being heard in the night. Their bodies were found later into the day, and the sounds of the car can still be eerily heard in the sea. Police couldn't determine what caused this to even happen, Edelgard nor Dimitri showed any signs of them escaping the car, they just saw the incident as a suicide.

Their funerals were held on the same day, members from both the Blue Lions and Black Eagles paid their respects to their fellow fallen house leaders. Professor Byleth, only knew the truth about what happened during that night. And stood upon their graves, and just looked and cried. With no ends to means of what can hurt someone, what's to say your words or your actions could indirectly or directly harm someone unintentionally? Edelgard and Dimitri died sharing the same ideals, but went on different paths to their own unintended suffering. And now their bodies find themselves back into the Earth, with no way of redemption of themselves. Death is real.

**I really have no idea what I even made me do this story. I just find Edelgard's and Dimitri's character dynamic really fascinating, despite all that, it feels missing at the same time. Other than the Daughters inspiration to make this story even possible, I just kinda went with the flow. Please like, review, and follow my author page please! **


End file.
